The Familiar of Dragons
by crestfallentwilight
Summary: Just as Issei believed he was able to return back to Rias and the others, it turns out that Great Red needs him to stop a disturbance in another world. All Tiffania wanted was the power to protect her friends...and maybe something more. As she summons Issei, the bearers and familiars of the Void will face a power that may destroy more than one world. (Timeline inside).


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from High School DxD nor Zero no Tsukaima. They belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Yamaguchi Noboru respectively.

Author's Note: Well then, first thing first. This fanfiction shall take place in Volume 12 of High School DxD and the Fourth Season of Zero no Tsukaima. So it might contain some spoilers if you have not read the light novels for High School DxD. Normally, I'd try to incorporate the ZnT light novels as well, but I haven't read them. I'll try to make it follow as canon as possible, and there will most likely be no Ocs. However, since it'll be based on my memory, I do apologize in advance if I make any errors. I'll have more to say at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 0 – Prologue

* * *

_In the Underworld_

_Ajuka Beelzebub-sama is right...if Ise-kun is still alive, then he will definitely return. As long as he's alive, there is no doubt that he'll come back to us. We'll wait for you, Ise-kun. Until you return, we'll do our best to protect the people and place you love. Therefore...promise us that you'll return to us one day..._

* * *

_The Dimensional Gap_

_...That voice...Is someone waiting for me?_

Groaning, I tried to open my eyes, but it was a bit heavier that I thought.

_What a dream...that was...Kiba and the others were fighting against...Siegfried? They seem to be a bit down...so I encouraged them? _

Ugh...I felt so tired. It took so much effort for me to stand on my feet.

_Where am I? I remember trying to find Ophis and beating Shalba...then I lost consciousness when I tried to go home..._

Looking around, all I saw were red. Red rocks, it appears? Was I in a desert? But what kind of desert would have such a sky with so many different colors...I didn't die, did I?

[Did you wake up finally? Even I didn't know if you were going to survive or not.]

Ddraig's voice made me more alert.

"Ddraig? What happened to us...? Why do I feel so tired? Why does my body feel...?"

My body? Come to think of it, I'm still in the Scale Mail, but...I don't have a sense of touch? I tried to retract my helmet, but it didn't seem to work. Then I retracted the gauntlets, but WHAT IS THIS?

"AAHH. WHERE ARE MY HANDS?"

If I don't have any hands, how am I supposed to grope Rias's oppai?! Wait...that's not what I should be worrying about right now.

[Sorry, partner. Your body was completely destroyed by Samael's curse. I had to separate your soul from your body and affix it to the Scale Mail. I didn't think you would live through that...]

Wait...my entire body is gone? Then I'm just a soul right now? And right now I'm stuck inside the armor...come to think of it...wasn't there an anime like this!?

"WAIT A MOMENT. If I don't have a body, then HOW WILL I HAVE SEX WITH RIAS!?"

Grabbing my head with my arms, I curled into a ball.

"Just right when I was in a relationship with Rias! And now I can't touch any oppai as well! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?"

[…]

[...That's...your reaction, Partner?]

I could feel Ddraig's surprise through our mental link.

"OF COURSE. It's a matter of LIFE AND DEATH. Not just Rias, I can't do ecchi things with Akeno-san either! I can't comfort Asia or Koneko-chan! I can't make babies with Xenovia or Irina either!"

I sighed...feeling depressed.

[...I really shouldn't be surprised anymore, but I really am, Partner. I really am.]

Ddraig sounded both amazed and dumbfounded.

"Leave me alone, will you!? My entire way of life got destroyed." I cried.

"I thought everything was going to go well after I beat that stupid Shalba. Where's Ophis anyway? I remember speaking to her in the dimensional gap."

Looking around, I spotted a girl in goth lolita clothing. She appeared to be stomping on the Red ground. Running towards, I can hear what she was saying.

"Hit hit hit. I shall beat Great Red."

...Great Red? Wait...wait...

Running around on the red ground, I eventually spotted something that looked like a horn...no...this can't be...

"Ddraig...w-w-hy am I on top of Great Red...?"

[Ah finally you've calmed down enough to start realizing where you are.]

Ddraig made a dramatic sigh.

"Shut up..."

[You used up all of your strength when defeating Shalba Beelzebub, Partner. Samael's curse took its toll on you, and the artificial dimension was about to collapse upon us completely. Great Red happened to be passing by coincidentally, taking you and Ophis into the dimensional gap. It's been a couple days now.]

Putting my hand...err...gauntlet on my chin, I nodded.

"I see. I see. Meeting Great Red by chance...that got to be the most luckiest thing I've heard of. Wait a minute. A few days?! Everyone must be worried..."

[I told you before, Partner. You seem to have a power that attract others. Even though you're the Sekiryuutei, you manage to attract legendary beings like no other.]

"Don't say that! All I wanted to was be a harem king...not fight legendary beings of powers..."

Sighing, I looked back at Ophis who stopped stomping on Great Red and looked at the colorful sky.

"You didn't return back to your world, Ophis?"

After all, I did tell her to return back to Asia and the others.

Ophis motioned around herself. "This is my original world."

That's right...Ophis wanted to kick Great Red out of this world. It's rather pretty in a way...but it feels really lonely.

"Ah, I should have specify it better. Why didn't you return to the Underworld or Human World?"

"Because...you're my first friend. You said we'll go home together. Therefore, I wait."

Awww, she's so pure like Asia. It's hard to believe that this was the leader of the biggest terrorist group ...it also makes me mad that they would try to use her!

"Thanks, Ophis...but are we able to go home yet? Didn't Azazel-sensei try to summon us through Ophis's Dragon Gate?"

[Before you lost consciousness, there was a summoning. However, only your Evil Pieces were returned since your body was already gone.]

"Are you serious?!"

I put my hand on my chest and closed my eye to concentrate.

"You're right...I can't feel the response of them at all. No wonder I felt so tired."

[Your power source came mostly from the Evil Pieces since you barely had any power as a human. It's no surprise.]

"Yeah...I guess I can't use Triaina and True-Queen until I get those back somehow..."

Well this day seems to get better and better. Losing my body and now my Evil Pieces. Now I'm just a soul in an armor.

_Am I truly alive then? Then again...I can still think and talk...so I should be glad about that?_

Ddraig, hearing my thoughts, responded.

[Right now, Great Red is giving you power to sustain your soul. So yes, you are alive right now.]

"Oh really. Wait...wouldn't that mean I'm stuck with Great Red forever? I can't return home like this!"

[About that, Partner. I should help you reconfirm the current situation a bit better.]

"What's there to confirm...? I'm stuck in the dimensional gap with Great Red. There's no women here! Unless you count Ophis, but that's not the point! I can't live without oppai, butt, and thighs! Why does my path to become Harem King is so hard?"

Ddraig laughed harder than I heard him laugh before.

[As expected from Partner. To not even giving up on your dream even if you're in this situation. Truly, I can understand why the past hosts left everything to you now.]

It took a moment for what Ddraig said to sunk in.

"...The past hosts...?"

I sent my consciousness into the depths of Boosted Gear to try and talk to my senpais. The white world with chairs and table...yet no one is there.

"...Ddraig...what happened to senpai-tachi...?"

Ddraig spoke solemnly.

[...As your body was being destroyed by Samuel's curse, it also put your soul at great risk. Your body was far too gone, and your soul was next. Even I didn't think that I would have enough time to affix your soul to the Scale Mail. The previous hosts protected your soul long enough for me to pull your soul out...]

"Senpai-tachi..." I couldn't stop the tears from falling out. "Just when you were free from the curse of the Sekiyuutei...just when I thought we would be good friends..."

[...Partner, I know how you feel. They were my previous hosts as well. Therefore, can you please listen to their last words to you.]

"Yes! Please Ddraig!"

A vision of the former Sekiryuutei hosts flashed before my eyes and they had such refreshing smiles. It's like the happiest smiles I ever seen from them.

[Pochi and Pochi, Zoom Zoom, Iyannnn!]

Ahaha, they were so into Oppai Dragon. It's just like them to leave behind such a message. Thank you, senpai-tachi. I'll do my best!

[Now then...look to the far end to the left, Partner.]

The left? I turned around and saw a big swollen block of flesh. Did something happen to Great Red? But it seems...to be alive?

[It's a cocoon...or rather a cultivation capsule. Great Red has decided to give you part of his flesh and Ophis decided to give you part of her powers...]

"You mean...that's..."

[That's right, Partner. The True-Dragon and Dragon -God shall bring you back to life...it's time for us to begin the counter attack!]

* * *

_The Pope's Cathedral, Romalia_

"I am Vittorio Serevare. Otherwise known as the thirty-second Pope of Romalia. Please to make your acquaintance. Please raise your heads."

Such a gentle voice, I raised my head and opened my eyes to behold a tall man with long blond hair.

The Pope looked towards Louise and Saito. "You must be Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Tristain's Void Mage and her familiar, the Left Hand of God, Gandálfr. Welcome to Romalia."

Louise was speechless, while Saito didn't look too impressed. "Your Holiness...how did you know?"

"Your story is also told in Romalia, Miss Vallière. We have always known that you possess a legendary power. And it's known that your Gandálfr is not from this world, but he is worthy of respect"

Louise was ecstatic. "Yes. I-it's an honor, Your Holiness."

The pope then looked at me.

"And you must be Tiffania Westwood. Miss Westwood, you may not know of this, but you are also a bearer of the Void. Even if you have not summoned a familiar yet, your oblivion magic is a definite sign that you possess the same legendary power as Miss Vallière"

I gasped and looked towards Louise, as she was similarly shocked as I was.

"Furthermore, there is also one more in this room."

Our eyes widened even more.

"I am also a bearer of the Void. My familiar is someone you are well acquainted with, I suppose?"

Julio stepped forward and nodded to us.

"Julio!? That means you're also..." Saito remarked.

Julio took off his white gloves and revealed the runes on his right hand. "That's right, Saito-kun. I'm Vindálfr, the Right Hand of God. I have the ability to control magical creatures."

"The three of us, bearers of the Legendary power known as the Void, have the responsibility to lead the people towards the righteous path. Together as companions, we have united. I shall the next part of explanation to Her Majesty, Queen Henrietta."

Henrietta gave a nod and then turned towards Louise and Tiffania.

"Louise, Tiffania. It won't be long until the third annual enthronement ceremony for his Holiness. For this purpose, he has requested that you two shall act his maidens."

Louise was shocked. "Such an important role?"

Saito was confused however. "But what does this have to do with the Void?"

"This ceremony will be the chance to introduce the four bearers of the Void." Henrietta explained.

"...Four bearers? But there's only three of us here." Saito asked.

"No, there is one last person." Julio looked at Saito. "You also have a connection to them. King Joeseph of Gallia."

"Wait...you mean that Joseph?! The one that killed Tabitha's dad and drugged Tabitha's mom!?"

Louise and I also shared the same shock that Saito-san had.

"The very same...I wish to make Joseph known." The pope said. "The three of the bearers have united together. All that is left is to persuade him so we can reform and stand together."

Saito was not convinced. "He's the one who did such terrible things to Tabitha, there's no way that he'd be per-"

The pope cut him off. "If the four bearers do not unite together, Halkeginia will face a crisis that has not been witnessed since the Founder's time."

"A crisis? What do you mean, your Holiness?"

" Now that each of us has awakened their powers, we have to stand together. It was said that when the four bearers awake, they will have to unite together to overcome an impending calamity. The four bearers have a responsibility to protect Halkeginia. You can say that the fate of this world rests upon us."

"The fate...of the world..." Louise murmured.

_Can I really take such a big responsibility?_

* * *

_The Underworld_

"Hyoudou Issei! I have just returned!" I called out to everyone after defeating that gigantic monster with Great Red's and Grayfia-san's help. Man, my new body feels great!

Eh...? How come they aren't saying anything? Did they forget who I was? Wait...now that I look carefully, they all seem to be in a state of shock...and wait...is that Jeanne from the Hero

Faction? She also look shocked.

[Partner, maybe they don't recognize you.]

Oh...that's right...I retracted the mask on my helmet.

"Oppai! I have returned everyone thanks to Great-Red, Ophis, and Ddraig!"

"Ise!" Ise-san!" "Ise-kun!" "Ise-senpai!" "Hyoudou!" "Hyoudou-kun!"

Yay, they finally recognized me...though it makes me a bit sad that I had to say oppai to confirm it...

"Don't ever leave us again!"

"Ah sorry...there were a lot of things that happened in the dimensional gap and now my body is back to normal."

It makes me feel so loved to have such good friends...I have to really take care of myself better than before. Now then...

"...I never thought that you would return alive from your battle with Shalba...Sekiryuutei, you're extremely terrifying." Jeanne glared. She took out two bottles, alongside with a needle. One of them must be Phoenix's Tear, but as for the other, is she trying to inject herself with something?

"I have no choice but to use this, even if my life span will be cut." She proceeded to heal with the Phoenix's Tear and then injected herself with the needle and suddenly the pressure from her body became heavier.

Kiba began to warn me. "Careful, Ise-kun. That can power the ability of Sacred Gears by several levels!"

Is that so? What a terrifying power up...but it seems to be reckless and dangerous as well.

Jeanne laughed as she felt her powers returning and increased. "Blade Blacksmith! Balance Breaker!"

Jeanne's Sacred Gear is the opposite of Kiba's...the ability to create Holy Swords. However, her Balance Breaker was supposed to create a Dragon out of Holy Swords. Something different is happening.

Jeanne's body gets covered by the Holy-swords...resulting in shape of a large snake. Wait, only her top half is still human...it's like a lamia.

Xenovia groaned. "Ugh, that's such a troublesome form. Her offense, defense, and speed are all increased even more so than she used the Dragon form."

"Well then, even though I dislike this appearance, I still got stronger. I just need to escape until Cao Cao gets here!"

Wait a minute, I can't let her escape. No choice, it's been a while since I used this power. Using my imagination to think of oppai, I shouted out, "Bilingual!"

"Hey Jeanne's Oppai-san! What are you planning to do?"

A girlish and cute sound rang into my ears. "Well I'm planning to destroy the road so I can escape into the river."

Is that so? Then I'll have to move in front of the road! As for my next move, I bring up the power of my imagination again to think of a naked body and touched Jeanne.

"Dress Break!"

Blowing apart Jeanne's clothes, even her lower body of Holy-Swords fell apart! Now she's defenseless!

"...You're the worst, senpai."

Ah, there's the harsh comment from Koneko-chan!

"Dragon Shot." I knocked Jeanne unconscious while returning to the others.

After explaining what had happened after I went after Shalba in the artificial dimensional, everyone was shocked to hear how I got my new body.

"...While I did believe you were still alive, I would have never thought that was how you survive. You exceed my imagination, Sekiryuutei."

Everyone turned around and I saw Cao Cao standing with his spear. He looked down upon his fallen allies, trying to judge how they were defeated.

"...Shalba Beelzebub was supposed to have an arrow covered with the blood of Samael. Yet you still stand here before my eyes, Hyoudou Issei."

"That's right...he did use it on me. My body may have became useless, but thanks to Great Red who happened to be passing by, I lived. I owe it all to him, Ophis, Ddraig, and my past senpai-tachi."

Cao Cao's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "To even survive a poison that was said to be the ultimate dragon killer...and Great Red happened to be passing by? That's beyond anything that you can say as luck!"

Whatever...it's probably a good time now that he's still in disbelief. Looking back at Rias, I held her hands.

"Rias. Please make me your servant once again."

Rias took out the Evil Pieces from her pocket. Eight crimson "Pawn" Evil-Pieces. As she directed them to me, she kissed me.

"Stay and live on together with me, from now on, Issei!"

"Yes, I will stay and live on with Rias!"

Well then...it's time to fight and defeat Cao Cao once and for all...

* * *

_Henrietta's Room in the Cathedral, Romalia_

"I'm sure you're surprised to hear that you're a bearer, Tiffania." Henrietta offered a small smile to me.

"...I still can't believe it myself."

"I have something that I want to give...no return to you. Come over here." Henrietta beckoned.

As I came and sat next to her, she took off one of the rings on hand.

"Here, Tiffania." Henrietta took my hand and placed the ring onto my left ring finger.

"Eh!? Why?" I was confused to why she was giving me such a beautiful ring.

"This ring was originally an heirloom of the Albion royal family. It's time that it is returned to its rightful owner as you are the last remaining person of that bloodline."

"Thank you...your Majesty."

As I left her Majesty's room, I stared at the ring. That's right...even if I'm a half-elf, I still am a part of the Royal bloodline. I have to find a way to help Louise-san and his Holiness. Hearing footsteps, I looked up and saw Colbert-sensei walking down.

"Ah, good evening, Colbert-sensei. Are you also staying here as well?"

"Not quite, I still have something to do. Then, good evening to you, Miss Westwood."

"Good evening."

Colbert-sensei is a kind person, isn't he? He's just like Saito-san...wait, there is something I can do then to help! I turned around and called Colbert-sensei again.

"Colbert-sensei! Please wait. I have a favor to ask of you!"

Colbert-sensei turned around.

"Please...please teach me the summoning ritual for a familiar!"

I'm the only one who hasn't summoned a familiar yet. This is something I can do to help everyone!

* * *

_The Underworld_

Ugh...I let Cao Cao and others escape. Even if I did manage to beat him.

"Don't feel down, it's your victory anyway. They won't be able to do anything for a while with their conditions." Sairaorg slapped my back.

That's right...if Samael's poison was able to destroy my body so easily and I was a dragon-devil, then it would have such a dangerous effect on humans as well.

Vali then looked at me. "Looks like you got into contact with Great Red. Then before I can challenge him, I have to finish my fight with you first."

This guy...a battle maniac as always...but I can't really hate him.

"Of course, bring it! I'll become stronger and defeat you."

"That goes without saying, my rival. But do be careful, I'd rather not have you die because more people will come after your life because of your association with the True Dragon and Dragon God."

...Well they're not going to stop me from being a harem-king anyway.

"I'll overcome anything just so long as I can accomplish my dream and that I can stay by Rias's side!"

Rias blushed and took my hand.

[...About that Partner...]

Ddraig spoke out loud to everyone.

"Hmm, about what, Ddraig?"

[...Great-Red has asked for you to do something for him.]

"He did? Well, I do owe him my life, so what is it?"

[Great Red is an existence with the power of dreams. You can say that he can see into the dreams and thoughts of countless others. There is one person who needs your help right now.]

"...My help? Well if I'm able, I'll do it then!"

[It's not that simple, Partner. It's possible that you might not be able to return if you choose to help.]

"Eh...?!" Everyone was shocked.

"Wait, Ddraig, what do you mean by that?"

[Because the person who needs help lies in a different world...just like how you summoned the Breast God during our battle with Loki, there are multiple worlds out there besides this one.]

Everyone was quiet. We had just reunited after all! I thought I'd never see them again and if I choose to help Great Red, there's a possibility that I wouldn't be able to return to Rias and the others?

[It's your choice, Partner. Great-Red won't force you to leave.]

Is that so? But...if I choose not to help, then...

"For Great-Red to ask Ise to help, it must be a great deal, right Ddraig?" Azazel-sensei asked.

[Since Partner's body was recreated with part of Great-Red's flesh, Partner is a being somewhat similar to Great-Red right now. Even if Partner does not have the power of dreams, Partner is able to transverse dimensions and worlds like Great-Red can. Partner is the only one who can do this right now.]

"If I have that kind of power right now, then what would you mean if I might not be able to return home? Couldn't I use that power to return home?"

[That power only means you will not lose your "self" if you transverse worlds, similar to how the Breast God did not lose their power when you summoned them. The other reason is you'll be summoned by their end. Since they are the ones summoning you, it's possible that you may be under restrictions to not be able to return.]

"But wait! You still haven't said what is it that Ise needs to do? Why does Ise need to risk not being able to come back to help?" Rias exclaimed.

[It's still unclear. Great-Red felt a major disturbance in the other world...one that could possibly affect this world if we do not intervene. He said it was like...an eternal void...that will swallow everything in its path. He cannot transverse into the other world without being summoned, and there's no one that is that strong enough to summon him forth on that end.]

...An eternal void that can affect this world too? Then...wouldn't that mean Rias and the others will be in danger? I looked into and gazed deeply into Rias's blue-green eyes. Such a beautiful person... She looked sad but I can tell she understands what needs to be done. I look towards everyone else and they also knew what I choose to do.

"...I can't let that happen. I can't let the ones I love be in danger. If I have the power to save this world and the other world, then I'll help. Rias, I promise to you this. I'll definitely return no matter what how long it takes."

A single tear dropped from Rias's eye as she smiled. "Of course...after all, you're my Ise. You always kept your promises."

"Ise-san..." Asia was also crying, but she wiped them and roused herself up. "Please, be safe, Ise-san. I too shall wait for you along with others. I'll keep Otou-san and Oka-san company, so don't worry."

Ah Asia, thank you. They always wanted a daughter like you.

"Ise-kun..." Akeno-san grabbed onto my arm. "When I thought Ise-kun died, I didn't know what to do...and now that you're leaving us again...please, return no matter what. As long as you still live, I will always have hope and strength."

Akeno-san looks like...a fragile girl right now compared to her usually older sister appearance. She must be really afraid.

"Ise-kun...I promise to protect everyone in the Gremory family and also protect the place you love so you can return without any worries."

Kiba...thank you my friend. I'll leave them to you.

"Don't forget about our promise Ise. I'm expecting to have a child with you when you come back."

Xenovia, you're as bold as always.

"The hero always return, right Ise-kun! Just like how the times we played heroes and villains in our childhood! So I have no doubt that you'll come back."

Thank you for thinking I'm a hero, Irina! The hero always return no matter what!

"Ise-senpai...return quickly please."

"Don't worry, Ise-sama. I'll do my best to help Koneko-san and the others."

"Ise-senpai, I-I'll get stronger and be the man you wanted me to be!"

Ah, Koneko and Ruval. I hope you remain best of friends as always. And Gya-suke, I'll look forward to that.

"Ise-kun, even if you're going to a different world, make sure to eat healthy, okay? Also...return quickly..."

Rossweisse-san, even now you're still like a teacher. But I know that you're worried about all of us.

"Hyoudou, I promise you that I'll become stronger! You're my rival as the strongest pawn, remember! So don't slack off as well!"

Of course, Saji. After all, you were the one who took me down in that Rating Game as well. I still need to beat you.

"Hyoudou-kun, take care. I'll help Rias and the other so rest assured that the Underworld and Kuoh Academy will be safe. Return as quickly possible. Otherwise, Onee-sama will be lonely...and..."

Sona-kaichou really loves her old sister, doesn't she? But I couldn't hear what she said afterwards.

"If you don't come back, then I'm coming after you. I still got a match to settle with you after all."

"The same goes for me too! Hahaha!"

Vali and Sairaorg...I promised myself to get strong enough to defeat the two of you too. So I will return.

"Good luck, Ise. I'll tell Sirzechs, Michael, and the others. I'll also research a way to bring you back as well."

Azazel-sensei...you may look unreliable, but you've taught me a lot of things. I wouldn't have come this far without you. Thank you.

[Are you ready, Partner?]

"Yes. Hyoudou Issei, setting forth!"

A portal with a pentagram appeared before me.

"Pochi and Pochi, Zoom Zoom, Iyannnn!"

I smiled at everyone and then walked into the portal.

* * *

_In the Courtyard of the Cathedral, Romalia_

We all gathered into the courtyard in the morning after I mentioned that I wanted to summon a familiar. The Pope approved of it, saying that it would help us out if the final familiar of the Void will be summoned.

Colbert-sensei looked over me. "Summon Familiar isn't a complicated spell. Focus your mind, and call on your yet unknown familiar with your heart."

"Alright, I'll do my best." I took a deep breath, and then exhaled. I began the incantation.

"I, Tiffania Westwood Tudor, in the name of the Great Pentagon of the five-elemental power, heed my summoning and call forth my familiar!"

A light shone from the tip of my raised wand.

"Tiffa's familiar, huh? I wonder who it'd be." Saito said out loud.

"The last familiar should be Lífþrasir, known as the Heart of God." Vittorio answered. "While, Lífþrasir also means "Life" in the Ancient Halkegenian language, its power was not that well documented unlike the other three familiars."

"Derf, do you recall anything?" Saito asked his sword.

"...It's been a long time since I've heard of Lífþrasir. While my memories are not that clear, all I can say that Brimir feared the power of the last familiar..."

"The ancient scriptures did happen to say that the Founder dare not to speak of the fourth familiar..." Vittorio said softly.

While everyone was left pondering Derf's and Vittorio's words, I tried to pour what I felt into the summoning.

I focused with all of my heart. I want the power to protect my friends...the ones who cared about me and didn't shun me away. Also...deep in my heart, even if it's selfish, I too long for a relationship like Saito-san and Louise-san. Please...grant me...my selfish wish to protect...and to love...

The Gate opened into the sky.

* * *

_In the Dimensional Gap_

_Please...grant me...my selfish wish to protect...and to love..._

"Ddraig, did you hear that?"

[I did. It must be the wish of the one that is summoning you.]

"I think I can feel their emotions. I can feel loneliness and fear, but I can also feel love and kindness. I feel like I really need to help this person."

[We're about to arrive, Partner.]

* * *

_In the Courtyard of the Cathedral, Romalia_

The first thing I saw was that the ground was rapidly approaching me. Then I realized I was falling from the sky.

"Hey, why am I falling from the sky!? Uwah!"

"Levitation!" A voice rang out.

I opened my eyes. Eh? I didn't crash? And I'm floating?

"Nice catch, Colbert-sensei." Another voice spoke.

Once I touched the ground, I noticed that there was a large group of people around me. I think I can communicate with them since devils had the gift of tongues. That's why Asia and I were able to talk to each other even when she didn't know Japanese.

"Uh...mister? Are you alright?" A female voice asked me.

"Yeah, I think so...? Where am...?" I received quite a shock when I turned around and saw a blond hair girl with a chest that appeared to be even bigger than Akeno-san's.

"You are in Romalia right now, young man." A man in elegant robes and a large staff answered.

"...Romalia...I don't think I ever heard of such a place. Then...am I really in another world right now?"

"Eh!? You said you came from another world?!" A guy in a blue jacket and a black cape spoke to me.

"Yeah, I did. I was told that someone needed my help because something about an "eternal void" is awakening."

The atmosphere seem to be a little darker after I said that.

The bald person with glasses and staff coughed to clear his throat. "Miss Westwood, it is best for you to complete the contract before we start asking him questions."

"Yes, Colbert-sensei. Mister, what is your name?"

"Hyoudou Issei. You can just call me Ise. Are you the one who summoned me?"

"Yes...Ise-san. Then I shall proceed to complete the contract." She moved closed to me, blushing a bit.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood Tutor. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

Then she did something that I didn't expect and kissed me right on the lips. It was rather soft...almost like that time I kissed Rias...but...

"Argh!" A sharp pain erupted from my chest and a bright light started to shine underneath my shirt.

"Ise-san! It's the runes from our contract, I'm sorry but please bear with it." Tiffania looked at me with worry.

"I'm...okay..." I panted as the pain receded and the light faded.

"Hyoudou-kun...could you take off your shirt so we may observe the runes on your chest?" The blond hair man requested.

I agreed and took off my shirt. There was something branded on my chest, in a language that I don't recognize.

"It's certain...you are Lífþrasir, the Heart of God, and the last familiar of the Void."

"Eh? Heart of God?"

"It looks like we have much to discuss with you about our current situation."

* * *

_A Few Moments Inside the Cathedral_

I was a bit scared to enter something holy like a cathedral, but it appears that I don't receive damage at all. Ddraig told me it's because my body is more of a dragon, rather than a devil right now, even with my Evil Pieces. It makes sense, although I'm much more vulnerable to Dragon Slaying abilities like Ascalon's power.

"Well, I know that was a lot of information to take in, Hyoudou-kun. If you do not understand something, please feel free to ask." The Pope told me.

I nodded. "I...think I got the main ideas."

So there's currently three nations right now: Tristain, Gallia, and Romalia. There used to be fourth nation called Albion [The White One will be amused to hear this], but after losing the war, all three nations took parts of Albion to control. Each nation has a bearer of the Void magic, which is a power that hasn't been seen for nearly six thousand years.

Louise, Tiffania, the Pope, and the King of Gallia are these Void mages. Each Void Mage are able to summon humanoid familiars. Saito and Julio are Void Familiars just like me. Each of them has a special ability depending on what they are...though they said they did not know what Lífþrasir did. Well I guess I'll find out when the time comes.

"Hey Ise, could I ask you a few questions?" Saito spoke up.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did you happened to be summoned from Earth?" Everyone else looked at Saito with greater interest.

"Yeah, I did. I lived in Tokyo, Japan."

"Wait, really!? I lived there too."

"Then...Saito also summoned from Earth? What about Julio then?"

"No, I was born and raised in Halkegnia. It appears Ise-kun and Saito-kun came from the same world."

"Eh...then Saito, were you also a Devil or a Magician or something similar?"

Saito looked confused. "No..I'm a human...I didn't think there was something like Devils or Magicians on Earth...?"

"That's strange...then why was I told that only I was able to be summoned to the world...?"

"Who told you that, Mister Hyoudou?" The pope asked.

"Great-Red, a Dragon known as the True Red Dragon Emperor God. He told me that he felt a great disturbance in this world and asked me to respond to the summoning here."

"Eh! There's Dragons over on Earth too?"

The Boosted Gear materialized on my left arm. [Partner, I think it's easier if you explain to everyone who you are.]

Everyone was visibly shocked at the sudden appearance of my Sacred Gear.

"...Did that gauntlet just talk?" The sword on Saito's back popped up and started talking.

[...Did that sword just talk?] Ddraig said sarcastically.

"I like this guy already." Derflinger laughed.

"Great, it was bad enough that we had one annoying talking sword, and there's another talking object..." Louise grumbled.

[Little girl, I'm a bit more than a talking gauntlet.]

"Ah sorry. This is Ddraig...he's a Dragon that's been sealed inside of my Sacred Gear." I lifted my gauntlet.

"What's a Sacred Gear, Mister Hyoudou?" Henrietta asked.

"In my world, Sacred Gears are magical objects created by the God of the Bible. Mine is known as the Boosted Gear, a gauntlet that can double the possessor's power every ten seconds. It was Ddraig's power before he was sealed into the Sacred Gear."

"What's the limit on such a power, Ise-kun?" Julio was intrigued.

"As much as my body can hold. Boosted Gear is known as one of the Thirteenth Longinus amongst the Sacred Gears. Longinus type Sacred Gears have enough power to the point where they can kill Gods."

Everyone fell silent again after that. It can't be helped if I suddenly told them that I can possibly kill a God.

"Wait, Ise. You're telling me that God exists?" Saito looked more and more shocked to hear revelations about Earth.

"...He used to, Saito. He died at the conclusion of the war between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. When he died, the system he had for believers was also broken. Even as one of his greatest angel took over the job, he wasn't able to perform as well. That's why miracles from praying to God rarely happens nowadays..."

"I see. Man, all this time I thought there wasn't anything like magic on Earth. How did you get that Sacred Gear then?"

"I was born with it but I didn't awaken its power until I got killed by a Fallen Angel. I was resurrected by my master as a Devil and she told me how to use it."

"...You're a Devil, Mister Hyoudou? Not a human?"

"Yeah, I know it's a bit confusing...I'll try to explain about Devils, Humans, Angels, and Fallen Angels."

A few moments later...

Henrietta asked. "So, right now, you're more of a Dragon and Devil...?"

"Yeah, my original human body was destroyed since I took the poison of the ultimate Dragon-slayer...when I was about to die, Ddraig preserved my soul and Great Red managed to find me. He helped created this new body for me."

"You mentioned this Great Red before. He was the one who told you that you were about to be summoned?" The Pope asked.

"Ddraig, I think you explain this better than I can."

[Great Red is a powerful dragon who possesses the power of Dreams. He is able to read into the dreams and thoughts of many, even across different worlds and dimensions. He sensed a disturbance in this world, describing it as an eternal void that will consume everything in its path and heard the wish of someone who wanted help. That's why he sent Partner to respond to the summoning.]

Henrietta looked towards the Pope. "Your Holiness...could this "eternal void" be the crisis that will approach Halkeginia if we do not unite the four bearers together?"

"It's a possibility, and even if it isn't, it's clear that we need to persuade Joseph to join us against it."

"This Joseph is the King of Gallia?" Everyone nodded to my question. "Then, is he likely to join us?"

Saito scowled. "He did several terrible things to our friend. I don't think he will, but for the sake everyone, he has to..."

"Even Joseph will not be that mad to not realize such a crisis is approaching Halkeginia." The Pope stood up. "I'm sure we would all need a break after discussing such heavy topics. Rest up, and we'll shall prepare for the ceremony tomorrow."

The Pope and Julio left the hall, while Queen Henrietta also left with her guard. There was only Saito, Louise, Tiffania, and me.

"Sigh...I feel tired after talking for so much..."

"Then we should go ask Siesta for tea and food then?" Saito suggested. "I kinda want to hear more about Earth if you're still willing to talk, Ise."

"Sure, I know how I felt when I was told that I was a Devil. But who is Siesta?"

"Ah, she's our friend and maid."

A-a-a maid!? First a beauty like Tiffania, then someone as elegant as the Queen, and now a maid?! Ah this may be better than I thought.

"Um...Ise-san...?" Tiffania spoke quietly. "...Do you...regret having me summon you? From what you said, you have people waiting for you back home...and I selfishly summoned you away from them."

I took a good look at Tiffania and saw how crestfallen she looked. I remembered the emotions that I felt during the summoning. She must be feeling guilty. "No, Tiffania. When you summoned me, I can feel your emotions...I know that you aren't a bad person. It's not wrong to ask for help in order to protect your friends. It's okay to be selfish for a bit, Tiffania."

I patted her head to reassure her. "Don't worry, even though I promised my friends that I'd return one day, I will not abandon you. Even if I may not be that reliable, I'll protect you and fight for you."

Saito smiled with approval. "Well said, Ise! Come, let's celebrate your arrival then! We should introduce you to everyone else!"

As Saito dragged me along, Louise stayed behind to talk to Tiffania.

"Looks like you summoned a good Familiar, Tiffa. You should be happy then."

Tiffania gave a bright smile. "I am, Louise-san...I really am."

* * *

_At the Meal Table_

"Noisy night..." A tall muscled man with red facial markings grumbled about the rambunctious table across from them.

"Now, now, don't be like that. We should make a toast too!" The girl next to him piped up.

"Ooh, that sounds good. Would you like to start Jeanette?" A man with a cap smirked.

The tall muscled man stood up. "We can do that later...we have a job to do, Bleu."

"Tch, you're such a stick in the mud."

"Farewell, Damien-niisan." The tall muscled man bowed to the smallest of the four people at their table.

"Yes, take care then!"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Well then, I always wanted to try and write something for Zero no Tsukaima and High School DxD. Although, this is just the prologue, most of it isn't original content. I'll apologize for that.

As I've said at the beginning, this takes place after Issei returns from the dimensional gap with his new body at the end of Volume 12, while also taking place at the beginning of Season 4 of the Zero no Tsukaima anime. I'll be most likely following the anime storyline over the light novels because I have not read them.

That isn't to say that I'll change some events as well as the possible true nature of Lífþrasir. In the anime, Lífþrasir used the person's life force to transfer energy to other Void mages. In the light novels, Lífþrasir was actually a vessel that was filled with magical energy. Mjöðvitnir would utilize this, Gandálfr would protect the ritual, and Vindálfr would transport it. The magical energy would then be released to cause a massive genocide.

Now, Issei's Boosted Gear is able to transfer energy to people already so it would be redundant to use the anime's effect. The light novel's version is darker and I'm not entirely too sure if there's any point into making Issei into a walking nuclear bomb. That being said, I'll try and figure out what type of familiar Lífþrasir will be.

The Ancient Dragon of the anime and the "eternal void" that Great Red mentions may or may not have relations with each other. We'll see as the story unfolds.


End file.
